


[Podfic of] Something Good

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Mai and Ty Lee make a life of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331295) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Something%20Good.mp3) (4.7 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 10:20

**Streaming:**  



End file.
